Hard to Get
by scryoko
Summary: SlayersGW. A mission to deal w an unknown being partnering w Oz & a possible cure for Zel sends the g-boys, Lina & Zel to the same high school! Love blooms as 1 tries to move on from the past & 2 have their own love problems. crossdressing.
1. A mission & a 'talk' w/ Luna

Minna… this is my first shounen-ai so please bare with me. I don't think it'll be that hard but you never know. It's a Gundam Wing/Slayers crossover. I'm not sure what the timeline is for GundamWing, but for Slayers, it's after the Slayers Try season. Welp, I hope you guys enjoy it. As for the warnings… shounen-ai, crossdressing, I'm not sure if there will be others… after all, I make 'em up as I go so… . Let's just start!  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
Heero walked into the living of Quatre's mansion where the other four pilots were currently at. The other pilots just looked up, knowing well that J's perfect was going to say something. They didn't know how but it was just…a feeling. Like a sixth sense or something.   
  
"Lemme guess, Heero. We have a mission, ne?" Duo said as if it was that predictable. Well, I guess in this case, it was. Everyone time, there was a mission, Heero would always had that look on his face. That look of excitement and yet not since the perfect soldier wasn't supposed to show emotions but you could tell it was there if you were to look closely. Or if you could read people's faces or something like that when you were well trained gundam pilots like they were. Heero just nodded to Duo's question.  
  
"What is it, Yuy?" Wufei asked. The Japanese pilot said nothing and just handed him a copy of the mission that he had in his hands. Wufei took it and red it to himself and then his eyes widened for a fraction of a second but then he looked at Duo out of the corners of his eyes. He nodded, probably in satisfaction, and handed the paper Trowa and Quatre, all the while, a smirk on his face. He looked at Heero, who returned the smirk as well. Duo looked at them weirdly. "What're you guys smirking at?" he asked giving them that look as if they've gone nuts.  
  
"You'll see Maxwell, you'll see."  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked up from the sheet of paper, their eyes wide as well. They first looked at each other and then at the braided pilot afterwards. Duo frowned at them and snatched the paper out of Trowa's hands, reading it himself. out loud though.  
  
~ Gundam pilots,  
  
You have a new mission. Someone powerful and unknown is associating with Oz. We want you to gather information first and send us a report of the info. An Oz general is currently hiding out at Millers Academy and we believe that is where the unknown person is at. Rumor has it that the unknown person is 'different.' Find out more about that. That is…which is why we want all five of you to attend the academy. To make everything less suspicious, we want you guys to pose as five transfer students. Four guys, one girl. Report to us when you are done with the first assignment.  
  
Doctors ~  
  
"There, see? What's so shocking or whatever about tha--. Four guys and one _girl_???!!!!" Duo finally exclaimed as he reread the paper over again. "Nande k'so??!!!"   
  
"Duo, we all think it's best tha--." Quatre started.  
  
"Hells no!!! I ain't posin' as no friggin girl alright!!" he protested. "Why don't you do it, Q. You would do fine too!!"  
  
Wufei smirked. "Maxwell. You're the one with long hair. You'd be best at the job."  
  
"No freakin' way am I gonna wear no friggin dress!!! Why you do it, Chang! Your hair's pretty long too!!…sorta. Whatever, it's still long enough to be tied in a ponytail so I'd say it's long enough." Duo remarked with a glare at each and every one of his comrades.  
  
"Wufei's right, Duo. You, out of us, are the right one to play as a girl." Trowa said.   
  
"Read my lips… No. Fuckin'. Way."   
  
"How about this." Quatre started drawing everyone's attention to him. "I have five of these three inch straws. Only one of them has a red tip at the bottom side of the straw. The others do not have it, making them plain white. Whoever draws that straw with the red tip has to be the one who dresses up like a girl…… Deal?" he looked at every one of them, namely Duo. Duo furrowed his eyebrows and after little thought, he agreed with a nod. "Alright. I don't care what you say, but I get first draw." he declared. *If I get first draw.. I'll have a greater chance of getting a white one.* he inwardly snickered. *And I won't lose either.*  
  
"Fine." they all answered. Quatre left for a second to get the straws in his room and came back not long ago, straws already tucked neatly in his hand. He walked back towards the group, turning to Duo. Duo reached his hand forward and bit his lip as his quivering fingers moved around to each straw, not knowing which one to choose. Finally, he just thought, 'ah, what the heck!' and he shut his eyes, grabbing a straw. He didn't dare to look but knew he had to sooner or later so he opened one eye first, then the other. He froze, right then, right there. The red one. The other pilots sighed in relief yet at the same time smirked in triumph.   
  
"Aw hells naw, man!! Why'd I gotta get the red one?!! This ain't fuckin' fair!….. Oi, Quatre! Lemme choose another one!!" he reached out to grab another straw but Quatre jerked his hand away.  
  
"You lost Duo. You're the one that has to dress up as a girl."  
  
"Demo--."  
  
Heero but in. "No buts Duo… I already have our uniforms so I'll go get the girl's one right now." He left the room, going to his own before anyone could say anything and came back out a few seconds later. In his hands was a neatly folded black fuku, girl's fuku that is. He walked over and handed it to Duo but the war orphan didn't take it. "Go try it on."  
  
"Nanda de?!?!?!"  
  
Wufei snickered. "Yuy's right Maxwell. You've got to try it on to see if it fits or not." Duo opened his mouth to protest but he saw the glares the others gave him and closed it. Duo grabbed the fuku and marched up the stairs cursing all the while as he did so, both physically and mentally. *That's soooo not fair! Why'd I gotta that baka red straw. K'so! Now I gotta wear this baka fuku. I swear, _this_ is injustice!!*  
  
~ Meanwhile downstairs… ~  
  
"I'm glad Maxwell was the one who chose first and ended up being the one who had to crossdress." Wufei sighed in relief, smiling at the same time.   
  
"…It wouldn't have mattered anyways…." The other three pilots looked at Quatre with suspicion.   
  
"Nande…" They asked. Instead of answering, Quatre opened his hand that held the remaining straws. All the straws had red tips at the bottom. Their eyes widened and they stared at the Arabian. They didn't think that _Quatre_ of all people would play such a dirty trick. I mean if it were one of the others, they could understand but the blonde Arabian? Now that was a first.  
  
"Winner, you--." Wufei started but stopped himself.  
  
Quatre almost felt bad. Key word: almost. "I know. I really didn't want to be the one to crossdress. And besides, we all know that he'd be the best one out of all of us to do it, you know….Just don't tell Duo, ok? He's going to get so mad."  
  
"You wouldn't have to worry about that. We won't say a word." Trowa said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the young blonde from behind. Quatre leaned back onto him as the others smirked too. Heero then brought his gaze upstairs. "Duo are you done?!"  
  
He received no answer. "I'll go see if he needs help with anything. And I'll put on some make up on him too." Quatre said and he went upstairs before the others said anything. Awhile later…  
  
Quatre came down the stairs first and cleared his throat getting the other three's attention. The three who were sitting on the two sofas looked up towards Quatre and then got up, bringing their full attention on the blonde. "Introducing Duo!!" Quatre announced, his hands were up high as if he were a real host presenting someone. But there was no answer and no one came down. "Pss! Duo! That's your signal." he whispered.  
  
After hearing some muffling talk, Quatre frowned and went back up the stairs dragging Duo down with him. "Quatre! Let go!" Duo complained.  
  
Quatre did as Duo said but gave him a little push walking down the stairs. Duo tumbled a bit before gaining his balance, just glaring at the pilot of Sandrock before walking down on his own, his eyes glued to the ground as if it were suddenly very interesting. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa on the other hand, held their breaths. Duo was absolutely breathtaking. But of course to Trowa, so was Quatre. He still had his hair done in a braid like he always did which was swaying to and fro as he took each step down the rest of the stairs. He had on a little bit of powder, which you could barely tell if you didn't look up close but also with a touch of lip gloss as well. The fuku he wore had a collar with a silvery white bow tied under just like a sailor's outfit would look like. At the end of its short sleeves, the hem of it was silvery white too. One thing though that Duo hated was that the shirt had just reached his waist. If he were to stretch his arms or something like that, his flat abdomenwould show, and he did not want people to be looking' at him and checkin' him out. The other thing he thought was most certainly irritating was that the black skirt was indeed short, just reaching his mid-thigh. *Kami-sama, I can't believe they'd let girls wear these! Sure it looks great on them, but _he_ wasn't a girl. A one hundred percent pure man, that's what he was!! And then the bakayaro docs gotta make some baka mission where one had to pose as a girl. Hmph. Just thinking about it pissed him off.*  
  
However, neither any of the pilots that were watching mind at all. Duo had great legs, I bet even more beautiful than most girls. And they just couldn't help but almost drool at the sight of the beautiful American who stood uncomfortably and fidgeting with the fuku under their gaze. He kept pulling the shirt lower to cover his abdomen and did the same thing with the skirt, hoping to cover his legs more but the top part of that would always slip so he would have to pull it back up. And so it continued, down and up and down and up again. *Kami-sama he hated this but he couldn't fail a mission. Besides, Heero and the others would most definitely kill his ass if he refused to be apart of the mission. And Kami knows they are far, _far_ worse than just wearing this fuku. Even that supposedly innocent Arabian. He sighed. K'so, was he ever going to get them for this.*   
  
Heero just couldn't help but stare at the beautiful braided-baka in front of him. Those long, smooth legs from his thigh all the way down to the white laced sketchers he wore for shoes. Boy did black ever look so good and sexy on him. He's even more kawaii when he's fidgeting and blushing the way he is right now. *What are you thinking?! This is Duo we're talking here! How can you possibly look at your friend like that? He'd be so disgusted with you.* Heero blinked and turned his head away. *It's only lust. Nothing more.* he once again reverted back to being the perfect soldier he 'supposedly' was, trying his hardest to get the braided pilot's image far away from his mind.  
  
Wufei stared at him, both smirking and smiling at the same time. *I've got to admit Maxwell, you look totally sexy. Knew you were the perfect one to play this role. Hmm… Even the fake breast looks so real. Winner sure knows how to make you look great. Not too much make up and not too less either. Just perfect…. Like it would have mattered. It's Maxwell we're talking about here. Hmph. Not bad, not bad. But I know it's only lust.* His smirk grew.  
  
The silent one was not surprised in the least. Well, not really, anyways. I mean, he did know that Duo would look stunning when dressed as a girl, even so when he didn't, but he knew so would Quatre. He just couldn't believe that he'd look better when blushing. Hmm… he could and would say the same about his koibito. He looked over at Heero and then at Wufei. From the looks in their eyes…hmph.. This was going to be one show he was definitely going to be watching, let's put it that way. Probably not watching at Wufei though. Mainly lust in those eyes. It would have been funny though but probably better since his attention mainly focused on J's perfect soldier. Yep, this is gonna be one hell of a mission… Yes, indeed…..  
  
  
~ Zefilia ~  
  
"Demo onee-chan!!! Doushite??!!" Lina whined to her older sister, tugging on her shirt. Luna just simply stood there, unfazed with her arms crossed, not listening to a word the younger sorceress said. "C'mon Zel! Help me convince my nee-chan!! I don't _want_ to go to school!! Onegai!!!"  
  
The chimera sighed. "It won't be bad Lina. I've been to school before and it's not bad." He tried to convince her.  
  
"Easy for you to say!! I've never been to school ever since I was six years old!!! And I don't plan on going back!! Not then, not now, not ever!" the redhead shouted, crossing her arms, a big frown on her face. "……So not fair…. Since Gourry decided to go back to Sairaag and settle down with Sylphiel and Amelia back to Seryuun, we decided to come back and visit you nee-chan. And instead of welcoming me back home, you make us go back to school. I don't wanna….It's not like I need school anyways… I already know how to read and stuff like that. Hmph."  
  
"Liiiiinnaaaa….." Luna growled. Lina froze, unconsciously backing away and gulping as if her life were to end any second. Shoot, if she were in drama class or something like that right now, she'd win as an Oscar nominee, not to mention a giant trophy to come with it. After standing safely behind Zelgadis… "Aa nee-chan?" she squeaked out, barely above a whisper.  
  
"_Because_ you haven't been to school since you were six, that's why you're going back now." Luna said sternly, her eyes somewhat in a glaring matter, eyeing her sister menacingly. "Understood?" she raised her voice a bit higher. Lina cowered even more, shaking all over now and nodded immediately, no second thoughts in that smart brain of hers. *Now you've done it Lina, now you've done it! You mad her mad!! Baka! You're gonna be so dead!!* But what her friend said brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well, Lina. I guess this is sayonara then." Zel looked at his friend. He stepped aside and turned to her. "Have fun at school."  
  
"Nani??!! Demo Zel--!"  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet again next time and hopefully by then, I'll find my cure." He turned away from her to leave the house but Luna stepped in front of him, making him halt in his tracks. He looked up at her.  
  
"She isn't the only one going to school, Zelgadis Graywords." she simply said.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "And what do you mean by that?" He then turned his gaze out the window.  
  
"…Put it this way, Zelgadis. If you attend the school… I'm pretty sure, you'll find what you've been looking for, if you know what I mean……" That caught his attention. He jerked his head up towards her once again, wide eyed. *Did he hear right? Did Lina's sister just say what he thought she said?* He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "That's exactly what I said." she stated as if reading his thoughts. To say at the least he was surprised but whether he was or not, you couldn't tell. Put it this way…if he was surprised, he would be a wonderful actor not to show one bit of it that he was rendered speechless.  
  
Instead, he crossed his arms. "Hmph. It could just be a lie or another phony 'cure'." he said coldly, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"I assure you it's not a lie…." she paused for a second. "If you don't believe me then you can leave… I'm not going to stop you." With that said, he turned towards the exit and reached for the doorknob but she spoke again, catching his attention, once again and he halted. "However… there is a fifty-fifty chance that it could be the cure for your…state yet it can also be not. If it is, then you're losing a great opportunity to change back to human. Shicashi…if not, then you're doing the right thing. You'll never know unless you go. But of course…. That's _your_ choice and no one else's." she said with a half innocent, half smirking kind of look.  
  
Zel scowled at that, clenching his fists. He hated to admit it but she was right. It could be his cure and yet, it could be just another phony too. And he wasn't going to figure out the truth unless he went. K'so, he hated this. He knew that if he didn't go, he'd truly regret it. I mean, like she said, it could be the cure and he just threw the perfect opportunity away. He sighed. He'd never live the end of it with the guilt that would jus nag him to death.  
  
"C'mon Zel! It could your cure like nee-chan said! You'll never know unless you at least try and check it out!! What have you got to lose?!" she then paused, two of her fingers on her chin thinking. A frown slowly mad it way onto her face. "Well… I guess there is something to lose. I mean, it could not be the cure." she mumbled but the other two still heard and he frowned too. She then looked up with a pouty look. "Eto, that's not the point…'Sides…… you're not gonna let me go to school alone are you?…" she growled the last part as she raised a narrowed eye at him, her rage beginning to slowly build. He turned around and looked at his friend, absently gulping at the same time when he saw her mad and red-of-fury face. One thing he knew, he definitely did _not_ want to be Dragon Slaved by the fiery petite sorceress.   
  
"But… where there's a school… there's a lot of people and you know about how I feel when it comes to crowds…." he trailed off with reason. Lina nodded, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it Zel! They won't dare say a word since I'm gonna be there. I'll fireball them if they as to so much give you a glare." she smiled at him. He sighed. But he supposed they did have a point and they were right though…. eto…why not then.. He tiredly nodded, letting out another sigh. He somehow knew he was definitely going to regret it, but he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter anyways. Well…what's done is done. All he had to do now was just hope that it would all end soon… He really couldn't help but let out another exasperating sigh.  
  
"Sugoi!! Zel's coming too! Now I don't have to Dragon Slave your ass just to make you come too." she grinned at him. He turned a bit pale and gulped again, sighing in relief that he did agree. Oi, look on the bright side. At least Lina's going to be there too. You're not going to be alone…  
  
"Good. I'm glad you agreed, Zelgadis." hearing his name brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to Luna. "The two of you will be attending Millers Academy. Most likely living there since they have dorms. I already have your uniforms, you each have a few pairs of them to change or in case it gets dirty or something like that."  
  
"Chotto matte yo. Millers Academy?" Zel asked, just to make sure. Luna nodded. Lina saw him frown and her brows scrunched up in confusion and curiosity.   
  
"Doushite Zel? Something wrong?" she quirked her head to the side.  
  
"Betsuni. .. It's just that that was the school I went to. It just….brings back memories, that's all." he said with a small sigh, shaking his head.  
  
"Sugoi! At least you know the place!" she beamed.  
  
"Aa… but other than that, it's in the Outer World… Unless she's talking about another Millers Academy." he grumbled.  
  
Luna shook her head. "Iya. Same one you're talking about… But that's right. It _is_ in the Outer World."  
  
"Matte… If it's in the Outer World…" she trailed off thinking about what they just said. Then frowned. Something wasn't right. She then turned to Zel, her hands on her hips. "How could you have gone to the Millers Academy in the Outer World when the spell barrier had just broken when Hellmaster died not long ago? I mean if what you say is true, then I'm pretty sure that you went to school before that happened, ne? So how was that possible?"  
  
"Hmm… I guess I forgot to tell you huh?" he absently asked.   
  
She glared at him. "Forgot to tell me what?!"  
  
He sighed. "You see, there was a special underground passageway where I live which was near the barrier that my parents and Rezo found. And apparently, more likely surprisingly… the barrier had no affect on it…. Anyways, they would sometimes go in and out through the passageway to the Outer World and back. They also decided to send me to school out there cause you know that the Outer World don't exactly associate with magic and all. And they didn't want me to have anything that dealt with magic, well, my parents didn't. So I would leave home in the morning to attend school there and when school was over, I would have to come straight back home through the passageway. It was too bad I didn't exactly get to go anywhere but school though."  
  
"And how come no one, namely _I_, knew about it?!…Hmm?!!" Lina fumed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
  
"I'm not sure about the not telling anyone else matter but as for you, Lina. You never asked. Besides, the barrier was already broken so it doesn't really matter anyways."  
  
"Nanda de??!!!!…._I_ never asked???!!!! First of all, _I_ never knew about it in the first place!!!" she was about to walk over to him and pound his ass even though she knew it was just going to hurt herself anyways, but that was besides the point. If she couldn't hit him with her bare fists, she'd gladly find a weapon somewhere. It's times like these that she wish she had a mace with her just like how Filia did, tucked under her dress.  
  
Boy did he ever regretted making the short-tempered sorceress blow her top. Now he was going to get it. I mean, it didn't hurt one bit when she used her fists but that would make her _more_ pissed off than she was right now and she might fireball him. Sure he knew magic and was pretty god at it, but he certainly knew that he was no match for her. Fortunately for the chimera, Lady Luck was with him just this once and L-sama was he ever grateful. Luna walked between the two, making Lina paused before she bumped into her. To say at the least, Lina was mainly startled that her sister would interfere with such a matter. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it for the better and shut her mouth again. The taller girl then headed out of the room but suddenly paused, not looking back in the process though. "Oh yea, I almost forgot. I already signed you guys in. And also… the both of you will begin school soon. I expect you guys to get to Millers Academy in precisely ten days so stop fooling around. You guys had better start packing…especially you Lina…if you know what's good for you. After all, I have connections there so they'll know to alert me when you guys arrive at the academy." And she proceeded out of the room.  
  
"Nanda de??!! Nee-chan!!! We only have ten days to get there??!! That's sooo not fair…"  
  
"Ah yes…one more thing Lina." Luna stuck her head out from the hall a few seconds later. "you'd better behave. No using any magic of some sort in school. If I receive one bad report from school about you………." Luna didn't finish her sentence and just smirked at her. Lina gulped and completely paled at that. If she wasn't leaning on the table then, she would have seriously fainted for that matter.  
  
  
  
First chapter done. Whata ya think? Hope ya enjoyed it so far. I'm gonna enjoy writing this story that's fer sure. Please review if you want me to continue!!! If not, I won't!!!! and I mean it too!!! Bai bai!!!  
  
p.s if you're wondering about pairings…. I'm not really sure about the main pairings yet but I'll fer sure have a bit of 3x4. They're not really the main pairing though. That's it for now! 


	2. And so they meet...

Hey everyone! How you all doin'? Hopefully great. I would like to thank those of you guys soooooo much for reviewing the first chapter of this story, "Hard to Get" and I really appreciate it a lot as well!!! I'm so glad that you guys like it!! Oh yea… MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
  
Magicia Wisekill: hehehe. Sore wa himitsu desu!!… just kidding. Yep, you got that right! What fun is it if there is no magic involved in this fic, ne? ^_~   
  
As for this story…I'm gonna start right now. ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
~ Precisely ten days later ~  
  
"Nee-chan's so not fair. Making me start school so fast. She just told us earlier too and we already have to start tomorrow, according to that baka secretary lady at the front desk in the main office." Lina grumbled, frowning all the way down the empty halls as she held, or rather dragged her luggage behind her. However, she wasn't the only one frowning. Zel was as well. He had a whole handful of luggages, which weren't even his', all the while she only that had one she was dragging.  
  
"Lina. Why did you bring so much luggage?" he asked. "And what in L-sama's name did you put in all of these things?! They're pretty heavy."  
  
"They're mainly spell books. If I get bored, I could read 'em and learn new spells and stuff." she smiled. "But there's other things as well, ya know."  
  
"Why don't you carry them yourselves?" he frowned deeply.  
  
". . .I thought about that but then… you're the one that's half golem so you could help me carry them. Besides, we were just done fixing and organizing your room, so you're helping me carry my tings to mine……." she paused looking around. "Oi, aren't you glad there's no one around now? They're all probably in class… Ugh… I hate that word…. Anyways, you don't have to have you mask and your hood on, Zel. No one's around."  
  
"Can't always let your guard down Lina." he simply said.  
  
She sighed, hanging her head low. "Hai, hai. Whatever you say, Zel, whatever you say." After shaking her head, she lifted up her head. "Now… where in L-sama's name is room 306?" she asked no one in particular. Her ruby orbs darted around looking fro her dorm room. "Let's see… 302... 303... 304.…..305.…ah ha! 306!!" she turned to her friend. "Zel! It's right here!" She reached into her pocket and took out the key. Sticking the key in its rightful hole, she turned the key, successfully opening the door. Without waiting or anything like that, she gave a swift kick, making the swinging door hit the wall behind it.  
  
  
All five occupants in the room looked up, startled and somewhat surprised at the sound of the door opening. Heero instinctively reached for his gun but it wasn't there. He mentally cursed himself for that so he did the next best thing he was good at. He glared darkly and narrowed his eyes at the smiling stranger who stood there wearing a pink and yellow outfit, with a black cape flowing behind her. Duo and Quatre raised an eyebrow at her outfit and Wufei grunted. Trowa narrowed his eyes a bit and became more cautious. Other than that, he looked indifferent.   
  
Lina's smile vanished, replaced with a raised eyebrow as well and she too stared back at them, cocking her head to the side. *They must be dazzled by my beauty that's why their staring like that.* she silently beamed with stars in her eyes and then blushed, so little that you could barely tell. But then, that turned in to a frown, as she saw the way, they were looking at her. Or rather glaring at her. Well, except the girl and the blonde, but the other three. She snorted back at them. *What's their problem?….Eto… I guess you can't exactly blame them since you just barged in like that but-- ah! Who cares?!……… Hmm…They wouldn't be this angry unless they were doing or talking about something that would be very important… I should be careful around them. Especially the three glaring at me.* She placed one hand on her hip, putting on a half-fake smile. "Ya know…I'm flattered that you're staring and all but it _is_ getting a bit….irritating…"   
  
At that remark, Quatre turned away, blushing madly and murmuring apologizes while on the other hand, Duo had a goofy grin on his face. Wufei turned away as well, muttering incoherent phrases under his breath something along the line of 'baka onna' and 'dishonorable' or something like that. Trowa slightly turned his head so that his bangs were blocking his face but if you were to see closely, you'd notice a half-scowl and half-blush on his face. That remark just made the Japanese pilot angrier though you could faintly see tints of pink from embarrassment but that was soon covered with that death glare of his. Lina turned to Zel-- who had by the way, set her luggage down --when she saw their responses and he too was looking at her, both triumphant smirks on their faces. Well, mainly Lina's I guess you could say. For Zel, you could see a small smirk of amusement but also one of annoyance from the 'rolling-his-eyes' part gesture. After that, he looked indifferent. Lina sighed and then glared at him. *Zel is no fun. Hn. I swear that part about him being a chimera, half golem really seems to suit his personality really well.* she shook his head at him, making him raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
She simply shook her head again. "Betsuni."  
  
Heero was the first to break the silence after that conversation. "State your name and purpose." He said to Lina in monotone. Everyone else became serious again. Sorta.  
  
She smirked, dropping the luggage she was dragging to the floor, her hands now crossed over her breasts. "….And what makes you think that I will answer that?" she countered. "….I mean…… I can ask the same about you guys…. After all, you guys look just as suspicious as I do….I already know _I_ look suspicious considering the fact that what me and my friend wear aren't exactly what you guys would…….normally wear. Am I right?" she raised her eyebrows. She paused, as if waiting for any kind of reaction from them but all they did was just narrow their eyes, most in anger, some in suspicion. "So you see… you guys have no right asking me to state my name and purpose." she smiled. It wasn't exactly a friendly smile nor was it an evil smile either. More like a smile of triumph as if she had won the game.  
  
All was silent and to say at the least, the gundam pilots were kinda uncomfortable in a silent room at a situation like this. Seeing that they were being a bit rude, Quatre decided that it would be best to apologize and introduce themselves first. I mean, what harm could it bring right? Besides, from what he could see through his empathic abilities, there was no evil in the two new comers that stood before them. With a mental nod, he stepped forward and broke the awkward and unnerving silence.  
  
"Gomen. Please forgive us for our rude behavior." he paused as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the left and saw Trowa there with a visible concerned and curious eye. An eye that was asking to see if they were trust worthy without much as to moving at all, but that was all that the pilot of Sandrock needed. With a slight nod, the Arabian turned back the two. "Let's start over shall we?"  
  
Lina cocked her head to the side with her fingers under her chin as in deep in thought. She then turned to Zel to see what he thought but he just looked indifferent, earning himself another glare from her. Ignoring him and rolling her eyes in annoyance she faced Quatre again. "Sure. That's fine with me." she gave a small smile.  
  
Quatre returned the smile. "Boku wa Quatre Winner desu. Hajimemashite." he bowed. Lina gave a nod of acceptance of his friendship.  
  
Seeing that Quatre had started the greeting and none of the others said a thing, Duo decided that he, himself, should do the same. He straightened the white collared shirt he was wearing and did the same with the navy blue knee length skirt that the others made _him_ wore. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention in doing so and stepped up, holding out his hand. "My name is Duo. I run, I hide, I do everything but I never lie. Duo Maxwell. That's me in a nutshell." he said in the best girl's voice he could do, which I must say at the least, was pretty good[1]. He also ended that phrase with that trademark grin of his.  
  
Lina and Zel raised their eyebrows both at what 'she' said and at the sound of 'her' voice. They then unconsciously narrowed a bit at her, or should I say him, suspiciously. Normal people would be perfectly fine and oblivious to anything unusual about her voice since I must say Duo did have a good voice, both as a guy and a girl. But you see, Lina and Zelgadis here, they aren't just any normal people, you know. Actually, far from normal is more like it, I'd say. I mean, we're talking about ~Lina~ and ~Zel~ of all people here! Of course they're different, wouldn't you say so?   
  
*I swear, there's something fishy about these people. Also…if I had known better, that Duo is a guy disguised as a girl from the sound of her voice.* Lina mentally snorted. *It's not like I'm not familiar with it.* she then thought about the time when Zel and Xellos had to disguise as a girl once. And not to mention all those supposedly shrine maidens who were all guys crossdressing as girls in the kingdom of Femille. She shivered at that shocking thought of all those freaky guys…. Then there was Gourry who crossdressed too……. Her eyes momentarily saddened as she thought of him, but then she shook her head and tried to get that thought out of her head, at the same time hoping that no one saw that saddened look in her pupils.   
  
Unfortunately Quatre was the first that felt the sadness, being an empath he was and he glanced up staring at her. His eyes saddened too as he stared at her, making everyone else first glance at him, then at her, catching that heartbreaking expression. No one said anything but some of them did wonder why she was suddenly gloomy though. Lina was oblivious to their looks since she was lost in her thoughts but she snapped out of it and looked up at Duo again. Suddenly she spotted something on 'her' and then her eyes slightly widened. After that, she just couldn't help but snicker and then giggle staring at 'her'.  
  
"Oi Lina. What's so funny?" Zel asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and calmed down, not looking at the very confused braided pilot. "Betsuni, betsuni….Just thinking about…stuff. That's all." Heero noticed her acting a bit….weird glancing at Duo and he really couldn't help but glare at her for staring at his Duo. *Chotto matte yo. His Duo. Where did that come from?* Heero mentally shook his head, clearing that thought from his head and thought of the mission instead. *……What if she figured out that Duo is really a guy? That would blow our cover.* He narrowed his eyes at her for like the hundredth time. *I'll have to keep my eyes on those two. They don't look trust worthy. Especially that onna…. Great, now I'm sounding like Wufei…. Whatever, but if she does anything to make me more suspicious that she could be by any chance the enemy we're after…. omae wo korosu… And I won't hesitate one second to carry out that sentence no matter what Quatre or anyone else says. I won't let any thing or one get in the way of my mission…*  
  
*What is that guy's problem? He keeps staring at me like as he wanted to strangle me to death any second now I swear!* Lina cried. *I mean, sure everyone wants to kill me but they never gave me that look before.* she shivered. But then took a deep breath. *…Well, I don't like that look he's always giving me, nor the one with the black hair but I won't let a couple of arrogant people like them scare me. No way, not Lina Inverse. Uh uh.* she mentally shook her head. *I'll remember to show them who's boss.*   
  
*Boy, there goes the silent game again. Man, I am soooo getting sick of this! God, do they _want_ to bore me to death or something?!!* Duo rolled his eyes, before deciding to break the silence for the thousandth time. "Well, silent Cyclops here is Trowa Barton." he points to Trowa who frowns at him. "Brunette boy with his infamous Yuy Death Glare is Heero Yuy." Duo points to him too, and receives yet another death glare from the Japanese. "See? Toleja so." Duo grinned. "And last but not least…" Duo bounced over to Wufei and laid his arm the Chinese's shoulder, in a way leaning on him for support. The pilot of Shenlong grunted. "And this," Duo had his arm out as if he were presenting something. "the 'it's-all-about-justice' boy here is Chang Wufei, or what I'd prefer to call…Wu-man." He momentarily turned away to hide a snicker. Lina chuckled a bit at that, receiving a glare from Wufei but she just waved it off.  
  
Wufei scowled and pushed Duo away from him, not hard but just enough to get the American from leaning on him. "Inju--." But he stopped short, his anger forgotten and a smile on his face, his fingers waving in her air. "Uh uh, Maxwell. You're not going to get me this time." Duo pouted and put his nose in the air, which just happened to be in the direction of Lina and Zel. He gasped when he finally noticed something about Zel, walking towards to him. He stopped a feet or two away form Lina and Zel. "Whoa……. How come your skin is… blue? And there looks like there are rocks around your eyes and face?…." Duo asked in wonder as he saw the features above the mask.  
  
Now that caught everyone's attention and they stared at Zel, except for Lina of course, since she knew. duh. Zel turned his face away from them but the gundam pilots were now all trying to stare at his face. Lina jumped in front of the chimera to block him from them. "What are you talking about Duo? There's nothing to look at." she said trying not to say that in a panicky way but failed miserably.   
  
"Then why are you acting so nervous?" Heero countered.  
  
Lina winced. *Ouch. He got you there, girl.* She was about to make up some excuse and opened her mouth but what she heard was not her voice. It was Zel's. "It's a curse." she heard him say. The room was silent and they heard him sigh.   
  
*I might as well not hide it since I can't exactly do that any longer. Just hope they don't freak out…. But who could blame them. I _am_ a freak….* His fists tightened as he felt anger fill his body. *Damn you Rezo. This is all your fault.* he cursed. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Lina smiling at him, giving him that look that it'd be ok and that she'd always be there for him if he needed her. He couldn't help but smile back at that. He didn't realize it at first but he relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Curse?" Trowa repeated with tints of confusion and curiosity in the tone of his voice. Lina just nodded.   
  
"Someone placed a curse on me. That's why I look the way I do." Zel said and he turned around, letting out a sigh.   
  
"Gomen." Duo apologized. "Uh….. Is your skin really rock? I mean, it looks like that, ya know." he said awkwardly.  
  
Zel nodded. "Aa… I'm human, but also part golem as well." He didn't exactly want to say that he was demon and go through the situation explaining things to these suspicious strangers. The pilots raised an eyebrow and looked at one another. *Half golem?* was what went through their minds but they didn't say a word. Well, most of them anyway. All but the curious one that called himself Shinigami.  
  
"….So…if I were to punch you or anything like that, you wouldn't feel any pain, ne?" Duo quirked his head to the side. Zel nodded again. "Basically."  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't hit him. You wouldn't hurt him one bit and you, yourself, ends up getting hurt instead." Lina snorted as she remembered the times she hit him, most of them out forgetfulness that he was half golem. Both Heero and Wufei had a good feeling that she went through what she had just said and just couldn't help but smirk at that. It's not like they didn't want to either so why show it, ne? Lina glowered at them.  
  
"Oi! Kinda like perfect soldier boy here!" Duo exclaimed. "If you punch him, you'd only end up hurting yourself 'cause he'd beat the crap out of you." Duo said with a grin. Lina raised an eyebrow at Heero in partial surprise but said nothing. She then let out a sigh seconds later.  
  
"….Guess I should introduce myself too, ne?" she didn't bother waiting for a response. "…Ore wa Lina… Lina Inverse…… And stone boy here is Zelgadis Graywords." she got a glare from Zel for that remark. She laughed at him. "Juuuuust playin' around Zel. No need to take it seriously." she teased with her fingers. She then turned to look at the five new people again. "Er…. Are _all_ of you my new roommates?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So you're the new roommate of mines I've been assigned with. . . .But nope. Juuuuuust me." Duo grinned. Heero glared at Lina. "….He's stayin' here too?" the pilot of Deathscythe pointed to Zel.  
  
"Iya. He was just helping me with my luggage." she then looked around the room, observing it and mentally storing it in the back of her mind. A small coffee table was in the center of the room with two couches adjacent to each other on the left side, both facing the coffee table. Towards the far right corner of this room was a pretty suitable kitchen-- in another room that is --, complete with refrigerator, stove, washer and dryer, and other necessary things. There was also some sort of black 'box' with a glass in the front sitting on a desk that was against the wall across from the couches. a TV. There were also three doors. Two on the left, one on the right in the middle of the wall. She assumed one must be the bathroom and the other two, bedrooms. "So which one's my room?" she asked Duo.  
  
"The one to your right." Duo answered, pointing to it. "The room farthest to the left corner is the bathroom and the one next to it is my room." Lina nodded and started walking to her room with her luggage but then stopped when Duo called her name. She turned to him. "I was just wondering but….what's up with you guys with the cape and stuff, not to mention the katana you have hanging from the sheath belt?"  
  
"…The outfit...it's my kind of style. I like it, ok?…I guess I can say the same for you too, ne Zel?" she turned to him. He just nodded. "As for the katana… it's mine. For………protection and stuff like that, ya know." She started to drag her luggage towards her room again.  
  
Wufei snorted at that. "Like an onna such as you can protect yourself." he crossed his arms.   
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, only about a foot or two away from the closed bedroom door. She slowly turned around, her dark angered face facing the Chinese. "Nanda de?….." she growled under her teeth. Zel's eyes widened. He knew all-too-well the tone of _that_ voice.   
  
"I know you heard what I said onna. No need for me to repeat it twice."  
  
Zel immediately ran over to Lina and grabbed both of her arms, before he knew she was going to do something to the Chinese pilot. The sorceress struggled and tried to get out of his strong grip but failed miserably. "Zel… let. go." she growled between her gritted teeth.   
  
"Maah, maah Lina. Calm down." he tried to appease the fiery redhead.   
  
"I'll show this chauvinistic pig! Like I can't protect herself…ha!" She continued to try and squirm and wrestle out of his vice grip. Duo and Quatre stared Lina and Zel, wide-eyed while the other three just looked unresponsive. They were unaffected from Lina's current behavior. Key word: current. I wonder what's their response when--….hn. I don't want to continue, if you know what I mean. Quatre and Duo both blinked and then stared at each other. They had never seen any girl act like the way Lina was right now. To say at the least, they were surprised yet it was entertaining, well to Duo that is. He had a grin plastered on his face with his arms crossed while Quatre on the hand, now tried to calm the angry redhead down as well.  
  
"Lina-san. You should calm down. Wufei is always like this towards women and girls. Please don't what he says get to you."   
  
"Oh really…. In that case, I now have more reasons to beat your ass to a bloody pulp you sexist pig… I challenge you to a katana fight!" she yelled pointing at him.   
  
"Hn." he grunted. "I don't waste my time on weak onnas like you."   
  
She clenched her fists, her anger rising as she glared at him. God, if looks could kill, Wufei would already be long dead, probably already sent to hell by Lina here, burning and screaming alive. "Weak?…why….you…." she growled. Momentarily blinded by anger, she sent a really strong and swift punch to Zel's chest. He certainly didn't expect that punch that came out of nowhere and was caught off guard as the petite hand connected with his torso. The force of the punch sent him receding and his back slammed into the wall behind him. Now, the gundam pilots were shocked. I mean she just hit someone, who's skin was rock _and_ sent him slamming back into the wall.   
  
All the pilots' jaws dropped to the ground but three managed to snap back to reality pull it back up, hoping no one saw. *What potency… She is definitely not one to just her slip by that or let my guard down.* Trowa thought absently narrowing his eyes.   
  
*Hmm…Who would've thought an onna like her could pull something like that. But that still doesn't prove that she is strong…in fighting with katanas that is. What idiot wouldn't know she doesn't have strength with ones like hers..* Wufei mentally snorted.  
  
Quatre finally noticed that he was staring and blinked, shaking his head as well. *Wow…..Lina-san really is strong….. But it must've hurt to hit him like that, especially that hard….I just hope that she is not our enemy… demo…she can't be, ne?……Iya… I trust my heart. She and Zelgadis-san can't be the enemies….*  
  
Heero eyes turned to slits. *No one normal has strength like she does… Hn. This just raises my suspicious even more. I don't know who you are and why even someone like you would even come here but one false move and…bang……*  
  
*Whoa….she just hit stone boy over there making him slam into the wall… This chick's gota whole lota strength, man. Che….Who woulda ever thought that she could pull a thing like that with a small body like hers… Dang……* Duo thought staring.  
  
Zel wasn't about to admit it but that punch hurt. *Yep, it hurt. That was surprising……well, ok maybe not. I mean, someone like _Lina_ of all people…Yea, I guess it wasn't surprising. Hn. If she can cast a Dragon Slave as if it were the snap of a finger and destroy a whole huge city, which she could, then this wasn't surprising. Not in the least….. Hmm….But with the force of that punch, it must've broken her hand.*   
  
She had to admit, that punch really hurt but she wasn't about to show that she was in pain to anyone. It would just prove that baka's point that she was weak, especially when she knew she wasn't. When she delivered that punch to Zel she, herself, felt the knuckles completely crack as it slammed against him. But not only that either. She also knew that her knuckles weren't the only bones that broke. The force of the blow made the joints between her hand and lower arm knock against each other with such a blow as well. So she knew that from her tight elbow down, limply lay her painfully damaged arm and hand. Her right hand was throbbing in pain and she knew that her knuckles were bloody, soaking the white elbow-length gloves she wore but she wasn't going to worry about that now. A simple healing spell should fix that broken hand of hers… But dammit, she couldn't help but wince slightly at it even though she tried her best not to show any pain. If none of them were in the room right now, she would most definitely be yelling in pain but in order to prevent that, she clenched her jaws shut. It didn't hurt as much as it did when she shoved Syphiel out of the way from Copy Rezo's blast and she, herself, had taken the blow but-- hell! It still hurt and that was the point.   
  
She let her arm lay limply by her side, knowing clearly that the slightest movement of her hand could spring up the pain tenfold and she might crack as well… *Damn. I just gotta remind myself never to hit Zel that hard again, or hit him at all for any matter. I'm the one that ends up getting hurt, not him. Baka, baka, baka!………But enough of that now… Back to that weak konoyaro…. The nerve of that guy. How dare he call _me_, Lina Inverse, of all people weak?!! Ooh!! Am I ever going to show him…* A minute or so later, she took a deep breath to calm down before opening her mouth to speak. "….You afraid.. baka?" Three simple words yet that just brought out more tension between the two of them. The tone of her voice when she said that was in a somewhat normal tone but it was rather tauntingly, all her anger momentarily dispersed. Sorta.   
  
"What did you say?" Wufei asked, a bit of anger in his voice. She smirked at that.  
  
"….You heard me…Or are you deaf too…..coward."  
  
He took a step forward. "Coward??!!! That's injustice baka onna!!…" he then took a deep breath and stepped forward again, now coming face to face with her. Their faces were mere centimeters away but neither faltered to the others glare. All you could see was the fiery fire burning in their eyes that showed determination to the other that they were going to cream the other's asses. "Fine then, onna. I accept your challenge." he paused for just a mere second before opening his mouth, only to speak in a more quieter tone as if he were to kill her then and there. "But don't expect me to go easy on you, onna. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget not to mess with me."  
  
She gave him a disgusted look. "I won't expect you go easy on me, bakayaro. But heed my warning 'cause you'll be begging for my mercy once we get started. No one insults and messes with Lina Inverse and gets away with it." she too whispered that in a deadly tone. He glared at her and she returned it, trying to overpower his. "Tomorrow after classes end at the back of the school. In the northeast corner, near the fences where the trees are at. We'll settle it then and there." Lina declared in a whisper but everyone in the room heard it perfectly clear.  
  
Everyone else was quiet as they watched the two, up until now that is. "Demo Lina-san, what about your hand?" Quatre asked but it was ignored as Wufei spoke.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Fine!" Lina raised her voice a bit.  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
"Fine!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
Both glared at the other one more time before turning and stomping away, opposite of the other. Wufei, who wasn't exactly thinking about it at the moment, opened the door he thought was his room and slammed the door behind him really loud. Lina stomped to her room and did the same thing, both doing it at the same time. The remaining people in the room looked at each other wide-eyed and wordless. Only seconds later did a slightly flushed Wufei, who was cursing softly under his breath, came out of Duo's room and walked out of the dorm room completely. He purposely avoided the eyes of the others and slammed that door as he left too. Three had their eyebrows raised, one was grinning like an idiot and the other was smiling, mainly trying to hold from laughing.  
  
After Lina heard the second door slam, she came out seconds later and saw that all eyes were on her but she just glared at them. With her unbroken left hand, she dragged her luggage back to her room one at a time. Duo, Quatre, and Zel decided to help and did, bringing her things into the room.  
  
"Arigato." She told them.  
  
"No prob. You gonna be alright?… Er… With your hand and all ya know." Duo said.  
  
"Aa…."   
  
"I know this sounds whatever and all but Wu-man is one to mess with Lina. He can really fight and I'd say good too so……" Duo trailed off.  
  
"..Are you saying that I should back out of this fight?" she turned to him, frowning. The tone of her voice wasn't exactly one that held anger but it didn't sound too cheery as well, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Eto… Well……" Duo shrugged. "..I guess you probably ain't gonna do so I so really, really suggest that you be careful. I mean, you still have your hand to deal with and it's gonna be harder, ya know." he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Thanks for your concern but trust me, I've dealt with worse….much worse." she paused. "If ya don't believe me, ask Zel."  
  
The remaining pilots looked at the chimera who looked indifferent to them, and didn't say a word. Quatre turned to Lina again. "Demo Lina-san. Duo's right. You shouldn't fight Wufei tomorrow. He _is_ good." he said in worry.  
  
"…Well, if that's all, I'm gonna go to my room." Without waiting for an answer, she gave a nod of goodnight and then closed the door behind her.   
  
"Don't mind Lina. She's always like that. She'll be fine by tomorrow." Zel simply said.  
  
Thirty seconds or so passed by in silence while Duo turned to looked at the others. "Why do I get the feeling that I ain't gonna like the first day of school tomorrow?" he asked, not really expecting an answer to that for he already knew, but couldn't help but voice it aloud.  
  
The others glanced at one another, not a word said. However, the blonde Arabian did let out a sigh with his shoulders slumped and the banged-pilot placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you guys think about that huh? I hope it wasn't as confusing or whatevers as the last chapter like people mentioned. Sorry about that!. . . . Well, review and keep reading!!!!!!  
  
[1] - Duo's gonna keep talking with that girl's voice since he doesn't want any suspicion going around. 


End file.
